starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Barian World
Barian World is a world in the Andromeda Galaxy known as the Crimson World. Land and Water Masses on Barian Barian World had both land and sea divided into two land masses and one body of water. The Land Mass in the North-Western portion of Barian was known as the Nova Region. Between the Nova Region and the land mass in the southern portion of Barian is The Great Baria Sea. The southern land mass is known as the Neo Region. Nova Region The Nova Region was the North Western portion of Barian an extremely large land mass. The Nova Region was mostly inhospitable for Barians due to the amount of destroyed land from the Ancient Barian Wars. The Nova Region was known to be the home of many animal species on Barian such as the Bari-Hound, Crimson Hawk and Flame Viper. The Nova Region was blocked off from the people of Barian in order to protect the wild-life of Barian World and to keep the denizens of Barian out of potentially dangerous to them Neo Region The Neo Region was located in South South-Eastern portion of Barian inhabited by the Barian People as a large land mass its capitol was the Palace of Barian home of the Barian Royal Family. The Neo Region was divided into strip districts for easy transportation from a residential area to a business area. Most of the population lived in similar housing in the Neo Region. Great Baria Sea The Great Baria Sea is a red ocean in between the Nova and Neo Regions and was home to many forms of Barian sea life. The temperatures of the Great Baria Sea ranged from 1 degrees Celsius to 99 degrees Celsius and 33 degrees Fahrenheit to 212 degrees Fahrenheit. Baria Islands There are two small Islands located in the Great Baria Sea. No Barian inhabits these Islands due to the massive creatures known as Baria-Titans. Dystopic Barian Before the years of the New Age of Barian, it was a mass war zone with every Barian fending for themselves with complete disorder and chaos other than in the capital of Barian at the time known as the Sacred Barian Hall. Dystopic Barians' last king was Vermillion Selstar who allowed the chaos outside to continue on and only cared for the Nobles of Barian. The Dystopic Era took place for 20,000 Barian years. During the Dystopic Era, very few followed rule of Barian's royal family because of this there was much turmoil against the current King Vermillion who was assassinated by an unidentified Barian. New Age of Barian After the assassination of Vermillion Selstar his son Condread Selstar took the throne and using the Grand Barian Army to unify the peoples of Barian with well intent having the Grand Barian Army as a unison group. Rather than force showed truth behind his promises of peace and justice. Barians quickly fallowed and helped one another to build the New Age of Barian. Due to the wreckage of the Nova Region Condread had the New Age of Barian was created on the Neo Region of Barian World. The Nova Region was sealed off to preserve wild-life and keep Barians away from the dangerous wreckage. Guardians *Guardian 18: Blacklight Creed *Guardian 29: The Supreme One *Guardian 35: Chaos Balancer, the Order Djinn *Guardian 41: Darkness Avenger Shrod *Guardians 100-199 Rulers First King: Zyren Selstar Second King: Ren "Irill" Selstar Third King: Vermillion Selstar Fourth King: Condread Lanciliett Selstar (Current) Fifth King: Ryvan Knightwell Selstar (Next in line) Government The Barian government is primarily a monarchy. The king of the royal family has the final say in any decision, however the Chaos Knights play a large role in government acting as a cabinet to the King. The king also has a royal advisor to aid in governing Barian. Noble Ranking System (Note: not all spots are filled at any given time) Royal: High King: Eldest King of Barian that is still alive this position is only taken by the older brother of the King if one exsists. King: King of Barian as such its ruler only overuled by a High King if one exsists. High Queen: Eldest Queen of Barian that is still alive this posistion is only taken by an older sister to the King so long as there is not an older brother. Queen: Wife of the King. High Prince: Son of a High King or High Queen. Prince: Son of the King and Queen High Princess: Daughter of the High King or High Queen Princess: Daughter of the King and Queen Noble: Duke: Overseers of land distribution Marquess: Sons of Dukes Earl Overseers of law in sections of land Viscount Oversees of law enforcement/punishment Viscounts are never to be related to the Earl Baron: Noble title for honor earned by service to the King. Army Chaos Knight: A group of Knights consistant of a male from each noble ranking above. (see Chaos Knights for full description) Guardian: Immortal warriors of Barian (see Guardian for full description) General: Leaders of the Grand Barian Army Knight: Members of the Grand Barian Army